Conventionally, a vehicle air-conditioner that includes a cooling heat exchanger that cools air to be blown into a vehicle cabin and a heating air exchanger that heats the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin is described in Patent Literature 1.
The cooling heat exchanger exchanges heat between the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin and a low-pressure side refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle, so as to evaporate the low-pressure side refrigerant and cool the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin. That is, the cooling heat exchanger cools the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin by using evaporation latent heat of the low-pressure side refrigerant.
The cooling heat exchanger cools the air to be blown into the vehicle cabin by using evaporation latent heat of the low-pressure side refrigerant. Thus, theoretically, a temperature of the low-pressure side refrigerant is constant in the cooling heat exchanger, and temperature distribution of the air blown from the cooling heat exchanger is not generated.